


Home is where the heart is

by vforvalentina



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Inspired by a Trailer, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vforvalentina/pseuds/vforvalentina
Summary: Alla fine degli eventi di TROS, Rey e Ben si ritrovano...Una piccola one-shot post trailer, ispirata in realtà da quell'unica immagine trapelata di Kylo/Ben nel deserto... che secondo me sarà alla fine del film. Estreme Pride&prejudice vibes!





	Home is where the heart is

_È vivo. Ed è qui._

Sollievo. Lo stato d’animo che Rey prova è di puro sollievo. Di non aver rovinato tutto, con quella sua momentanea discesa verso il lato oscuro. Di poter ancora salvare, di poter essere salvati, anche.

La lotta tra bene e male l’aveva lasciata stremata, in preda ad un tumulto interiore, un senso di vuoto che l’aveva portata a vagare senza meta per la galassia, pur di trovare un posto a cui appartenere, e che le appartenesse. 

Un viaggio che l’aveva portata fin lì.

Ben si avvicina, lo sente nella forza ancor prima di vederlo. _Ben_, può veramente chiamarlo così ora? La speranza che Kylo Ren sia definitivamente un ricordo del passato aumenta ad ogni passo che lo avvicina a lei. Non dovrebbe sperare, non dopo tutto quello che è successo, ma non può farne a meno. In fondo, la speranza è una buona cosa, così aveva detto Leia. L’aspetto è quello di sempre, ma c’è qualcosa di diverso in lui, una determinazione forse, uno _scopo._

Lui le legge negli occhi, sul viso, la domanda, senza bisogno di aprire bocca… _Come hai fatto a salvarti? Quel colpo era mortale, la caduta era mortale, l’ho sentito, è impossibile…. Come…. Ma soprattutto, perché?_

“Ho visto… mio nonno, Anakin. Zio Luke, mia madre…. E anche mio padre, nonostante non fosse sensibile alla Forza. Mi hanno aiutato, in qualche modo. Rey, ho commesso un errore, non posso far morire il passato, perché la mia famiglia è la mia eredità, una mia responsabilità, fa parte di me e non posso più ignorarlo. Sono rimasto solo io adesso… per questo loro mi hanno riportato qui, alle origini degli Skywalker”. Poi, quasi in un sussurro, come per paura di ascoltare la risposta “Perché sei qui, su Tatooine, Rey?”

Rey ha le lacrime agli occhi. Ben parla come un uomo che si è liberato di un peso vecchio di decenni, ha ritrovato la sua libertà, la sua strada, mentre lei è ancora troppo confusa, arrabbiata, sola… decide comunque di dire la verità, non ha senso mentire ora, dopo che lui è stato così aperto.

“Ho avuto una visione anche io. Un Jedi, un vecchio uomo, non so chi fosse. Mi ha detto che su Tatooine avrei trovato risposte, il mio posto, una nuova missione. Non avevo niente da perdere, sono venuta. Una volta qui ho scoperto che questo era il pianeta natale di Anakin Skywalker, il pianeta dove Luke è cresciuto, non ne avevo idea. Avrei dato tutto per avere la tua famiglia, lo farei ancora adesso... ma l’hai detto tu stesso, io non sono nessuno, non ho diritto di essere qui, non è qui quello che cerco”. Ora le lacrime le scorrono sulle guance, in passato non si è mai vergognata di piangere davanti a Ben, ma adesso è in qualche modo diverso, si sente ferita dal fatto che ancora una volta è lui ad essere in una condizione di superiorità. Si trova in un altro deserto, ma in fondo, anche dopo tutto quello che le è successo, si sente ancora quella giovane donna su Jakku, destinata ad aspettare per sempre qualcosa che non arriverà mai.

“C’è un modo…”

Ben si avvicina ancora, piegando la testa di lato, ciocche di capelli neri gli cadono vicino agli occhi, e Rey nota che anche i suoi sono lucidi. “Rey, c’è una cosa che non mi sono ancora perdonato. Dopo aver ucciso Snoke, ti ho offerto qualcosa di inaccettabile, sono stato un folle solo a pensarlo. Ti ho odiata per il tuo rifiuto, ma nel profondo sapevo che non poteva essere altrimenti… Sei riuscita a mettere la tua integrità davanti a tutto, anche ai tuoi desideri, alla realizzazione delle visioni che avevamo avuto quando ci siamo toccati le mani su Ach-to. Ora l’ho capito… tutto quello che ho fatto dopo che mi hai letteralmente chiuso il portellone del Falcon in faccia, l’ho fatto per te, per essere degno di te. So da dove vengo, e ora so anche dove voglio andare, e non voglio più negare quello che provo. Rey, se lo vorrai, sarò io la tua appartenenza, la tua casa”. Di nuovo la sua mano, stesa verso di lei. 

Continuando a guardarlo negli occhi, Rey si avvicina, prende la sua mano senza esitazione, quasi senza rendersene conto, come se la Forza stessa la stesse muovendo contro la sua volontà. Ma la sua volontà, invece, è chiara come la luce che li circonda. 

Ben e Rey si sciolgono in un abbraccio, il loro legame nella Forza li avvolge, sussurra, racconta tutto senza bisogno di parole. _Sollievo, speranza, appartenenza, casa._

Un nuovo inizio, all’alba di due soli gemelli.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuta... ci metterei la firma che finisse così, pure senza bacio!  
Ovviamente il Jedi misterioso della visione di Rey è Obi-Wan :))))  
SE vi va, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Ciao a tutte italian reylos ;)


End file.
